


His King's Command

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jon is his Hand and Lord Commander, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-War for the Dawn, Rickon Stark is King in the North, Sansa is his regent and Harry's widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Sansa wants a babe. You should give her one.”Jon had been cleaning Longclaw but glances up at his king, his ten-years-old cousin, who is staring at him expectantly with his arms crossed.





	His King's Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/gifts).



> For Natalie :)

 

“Sansa wants a babe. You should give her one.”

Jon had been cleaning Longclaw but glances up at his king, his ten-years-old cousin, who is staring at him expectantly with his arms crossed.

“Rickon…”

“She smiles whenever she holds a babe or even just sees one. She should smile more.”

“She smiles at you.”

“She’s sad.”

Jon’s heart twists at the pain those words bring him. “She’s a widow, Rickon. The wars have taken a heavy toll on us all.”

“She didn’t love her husband.”

“How do you know that?”

Jon knows she didn’t because she told him as much in a vulnerable moment one night after they’d reclaimed Winterfell. Ser Harrold had fought bravely till the last but Jon had never been able to like him and did not mourn his passing. He bears his own guilt as to why…as does Sansa.

Rickon just shrugs so Jon changes his tactic. “You understand that I can’t simply give Sansa a babe. It’s more complicated than that.”

“I know that!” Rickon says angrily.

He doesn’t like being made to feel like a child even if his sister, the Queen Regent, occasionally denies him sweets or sends him to bed early when he is being petulant. Even if his cousin, his Hand and Lord Commander of his army, scolds him in the training yard when he keeps dropping his shield or would rather engage in horseplay than swordplay.

“Osha told me about how men give their seed and the woman turns it into a babe.”

Jon huffs a laugh. Of course, the wildling woman would tell him. “We’d have to wed or the babe would be a bastard. That might make your sister sadder.”

He thinks he has him there.

He’s wrong.

“Well, of course, you’re going to marry her, Jon. You’ll not dishonor my sister.”

_But I have. Time and time again, I have._

The nights after his return from war, they’d found solace in each other. He would’ve married her but she’d said they might have to make marriage alliances to strengthen their house.

_“We cannot do anything to jeopardize Rickon’s hold on the North.”_

So, he’d stopped going to her bed. Duty over love. It is a bitter brew.

Jon suppresses a snarl whenever a new man presents himself as a potential husband for Sansa. Someday, she might choose one and then Jon is not sure what he’ll do. He’ll never marry, not even if Rickon commands it.

“Rickon…”

“I command you to marry Sansa, give her a babe and make her happy.”

“Would that it was within my power to do all those things, Your Grace.”

Rickon sits down beside him, his blue eyes, so like his sister’s, imploring. “Please, Jon. Won’t you try? If she’ll have you?”

_If she’ll have me?_

How fervently he prays she will.

He smiles and ruffles the boy’s hair before standing to sheath Longclaw again.

“I must endeavor to do as my king commands.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed writing for drabblefest and thanks to all of you who've been reading these here or on Tumblr! 
> 
> I'll be updating some WIPs this coming week and Amymel and I have a new fic we're writing together that we're going to start sharing :)


End file.
